<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Distraction by Kaistarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201914">Be My Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus'>Kaistarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literally Noya being adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to be doing homework. Although you shouldn't have been surprised that Nishinoya was doing everything he could to prevent that from happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally just a self-indulgent fic of Noya being adorable and with his hair down because that's him at his prime. This gave me so much serotonin to write so hopefully you get some too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were supposed to be studying.</p><p>Instead you were lying in your bed with Nishinoya tucked under your chin. His arms were wrapped loosely around you with his hands tucked beneath your shirt as he drew lazy circles on your lower back. You were playing with his unruly black hair that for once he left unstyled-too lazy after his post-practice shower to gel it up. Your eyes rested closed as you relaxed in the quiet bliss, moving barely enough to dust your lips against the top of his head.</p><p>In response he nuzzled his nose against your collarbone while scooting himself closer to you. At the end of your intertwined legs he began rubbing his sock covered toes against your bare ones. You welcomed the warmth it provided to your always cold feet.</p><p>He always did this. The minute you mentioned school he’d feign innocence and begin a cuddle session to distract you.</p><p>And every time you’d let him.</p><p>“We should probably start studying soon,” you spoke against the crown of his head.</p><p>The fingers that danced along your skin froze. “Nah, we’re taking a break.”</p><p>“We’ve been taking a break since you got here.”</p><p>His annoyed groan vibrated against your chest before he scooted up to lay his head beside you on your pillow. Nishinoya began scanning your face with calculated eyes and if you could tilt your head in question you would. A crooked grin crossed his face before he leaned forward to lazily rub his nose against yours.</p><p>“You’re so pretty.”</p><p>You had to cross your eyes to watch the action. His eyes were closed and he seemed at peace.</p><p>“Say it back,” he mumbled teasingly.</p><p>You snorted, gently pushing back the hair that rested against his forehead. You paid special attention to the dyed strands and twirled them between your fingers as you spoke. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met, Noya.”</p><p>He captured your hand and languidly brought it to his lips. “I know.”</p><p>You dragged his hand to rest it in the small space between you both with a smile. As you began tracing circles into his calloused palm you felt his eyes train on the activity. It always made your stomach flutter nervously when he focused so intently on you, and you wished you could read his mind when he got like that.</p><p>Nishinoya’s free hand began tracing your facial features, leaving fire in its wake. He ran his knuckles gradually across your cheek, moving his fingers along your brow bone, and down the bridge of your nose. He landed on your soft lips where he seemingly got lost in his motion of slowly sweeping them along your bottom lip. You felt your face blossom red when his amber eyes flickered to yours before he loosely held your chin to hold you still while he leaned forward.</p><p>It had surprised you in the beginning that someone so chaotic could be capable of such control. That Nishinoya could create so much emotion from such a feather light touch. Yet as he smiled against your lips before pulling away just enough to rest his forehead against yours, you were grateful for the level of compassion he ended up putting into the relationship. It was impossible to fight back the dopey smile that graced your lips when he squeezed your still interlocked hands.</p><p>“I’m so lucky,” you whispered.</p><p>“I think that’s my line.”</p><p>You lifted your interlocked hand to cradle his cheek, biting your bottom lip to hold down your giggle at the excitement that sparked in his eyes. He leaned into your touch slightly before attempting to swoop in for another kiss, but at the last second you tilt down so Nishinoya’s lips are met with your forehead. He whined, pulling you back up by your cheeks while adorning an adorable pout.</p><p>“You’re incredibly cute,” you said, your hand that once cradled his cheek now squeezing it, “but you need to do your homework, babe.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you before wrapping his arms around your midsection to cage you against his chest as he flopped onto his back. You rolled your eyes at his childish antics, your cheek now squished against his bright cotton tee and your arms trapped against your side.</p><p>“School sucks. Can’t we just do this?” He asked, his voice reverberating against your cheek.</p><p>“You can’t just hold me hostage and hug me for the rest of your life.” You snorted, closing your eyes and relaxing to the sound of his strong heart beating rhythmically against his rib cage.</p><p>A too long silence followed before he took a deep breath that lifted you with his rising chest. “That wouldn’t be so bad though, right?”</p><p>“I mean, I’d like to leave my room eventually.”</p><p>“No, I mean…” He tightened his grip around you and you noticed his heartbeat had quickened. “The ‘rest of your life’ part.”</p><p>Your own heart leapt to your throat. His hands slid off as you propped yourself up to face him. He appeared nervous-too uncomfortable to even meet your eyes.</p><p>“No,” you shook your head. “I’d actually like it very much.”</p><p>The smile he gave you was breathtaking and a complete one-eighty from mere seconds ago. The admiration that filled his eyes made you bury your face into his chest from its intensity. Nishinoya laughed, attempting to pull you back up to him with hands tucked under your armpits.</p><p>“Hey, I want a kiss or something at least.” he whined, so you momentarily popped up to peck him on the nose. He blinked, then pushed his lips out to pout. “That doesn’t count and you know it.”</p><p>“Too bad,” you said, sticking your tongue out before rolling off his stomach. He made a last minute grab to pull you back on the bed, but you were already on the floor. “Before anything you’ll have to graduate high school.”</p><p>He mumbled complaints while you dug through backpacks, pulling out the study materials you’d need to complete the week’s homework. You felt a small tug on your shirt and glanced over your shoulder at Nishinoya, lying on the edge of the bed with a dopey smile. You felt your heart skip a beat.</p><p>“I love you.” He stated.</p><p>Your breath hitched and the grip on whichever textbook tightened. The sincerity in his voice felt undeserving and the way he looked at you, pure and unsaturated adoration, you still couldn’t believe it was real. No matter how many times he said those words the moment they left his lips your heart would try to beat out of your rib cage to get to him. He owned that part of you whether he wanted it or not.</p><p>You placed the book on the floor and allowed him to pull you toward him. Once close enough you lightly brushed your fingertips along the side of his face before cupping his cheeks, bending over tenderly to give him the kiss he silently begged for. He dragged a hand slowly up the back of your neck and a shiver ran down your spine as he gently tangled his fingers into your hair. You felt him smirk against your lips.</p><p>That one kiss turned into two, two into three, and eventually much more time had passed than you had planned. You pulled away out of breath to place your forehead against his to rest. You wanted to be upset at the knowing look in Nishinoya’s eyes, clear that he’d gotten away with no schoolwork, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.</p><p>“I love you too,” you whispered.</p><p>You meant it as a promise, but he could take it however he wanted. The way he pulled you down for another kiss though, smiling too cocky for your liking, made you think he understood.</p><p>You’d let it slide this time.</p><p>All that mattered was that you would be really happy if he distracted you like this for the rest of your life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>